The overall objective of this project is to improve public safety and provide alcohol researchers with a quantitative measurement capability that is not presently available. We will provide a means to remotely and accurately determine an individual's level of effectiveness prior to or during potentially dangerous activities. Our specific goal is to provide these measures using automated voice analysis software algorithms that can be operated in the presence of experimental subjects or from a wide range of remote communications devices, such as telephone or radio (truck, taxi, bus drivers, or airplane pilots).